


In My Shoes

by LinusPearl



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex, balletdancer!Kisumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he tries to clean up the flat they just moved in, Rin accidentally throws away Kisumi's lucky shoes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written and posted on tumblr. Any changes are probably typos and weird sentences. Enjoy your reading :3

The door banged loudly as Kisumi slammed it close and it was only due to a fortunate step back that Rin was saved from a broken nose. This only served to raise the level of his gut wrenching anger and the seeping flow of guilt didn’t help with the frantic beats of his heart. With a frustrated sigh, Rin turned the doorknob. Locked.

“Kisumi, open the door!”

Rin winced the moment words spilled from his lips; he sounded way too angry.

“Leave me alone!”

Kisumi’s voice came more muffled than it should have. The idea of Kisumi burying his face in a pillow to hide his tears made Rin’s throat tighten.

“Come on, Kisumi.” he pleaded, less roughly.

“No, go away!” Kisumi’s voice was shaky. “I hate you.”

 _Breathe, stay calm, screaming doesn’t help_ , Rin thought as he exhaled slowly. Why did they have to fight on their only holiday together? Rin shook his head, breathed in to try and calm his heart. For a moment, the beatings grew less loud in his ears, enough to perceive his lover’s quiet sobs on the other side of the door. _Ah great_ , now added to anger and guilt was a lump of regret in his throat.

“Damn it…” Rin groaned through clenched teeth, forehead thumping against the wood.

They had so little occasions to spend time together, and here they were, Kisumi crying in their bedroom and Rin locked outside. He tried to picture the cardboard box, origin of this whole ordeal, and the more he thought about it, the more he hated himself for not checking if something important was inside. Rin heaved out a sigh, eyes burning.

“Kisumi…” He splayed his fingers on wood, as if he could reach him through the door.

Which was why he was a bit startled when the door actually opened. Clear violet eyes glared daggers at him. Rin couldn’t hold his gaze and cast his eyes down. It stung to admit he did something wrong and the fact that things couldn’t be so easily repaired made it even worse. But Rin also knew that the one who actually suffered the most from the situation was Kisumi. Kisumi let out a grunt, turned his heels and flopped down on the bed, leaving the door open.

Rin tentatively walked in, trying to make himself small, and chose to kneel in front of his lover. Though they didn’t fight often, Rin always found himself kneeling whenever Kisumi was ready to talk to solve whatever problem they happened to stumble upon. In this very moment, Rin wanted to touch Kisumi, to make him understand how sorry he was, to convey his love, to let him know that he’d do anything to repair the damage he’d done because God knew how bad he could be with words sometimes. But Rin refrained from doing that, clenched his fingers in his lap instead and waited.

“You threw everything in the garbage.” Kisumi started and he grabbed a pillow, clutching it against his chest.

“I was trying to clean up, the whole flat’s a mess and you’re not home often-”

“ _I know_.” Kisumi cut him, voice sharp. “I know I’m not here.”

Rin looked back intently at his lover: his eyes shone but the only traces of tears were dry salty streaks on his cheeks. Kisumi’s shoulders tensed up as he inhaled, arms tightening his grip around the pillow. Rin opened his mouth but closed it instantly as his lover’s eyes pierced through him, frown low on his forehead.

“I’m trying you know.” Kisumi’s voice shook with anger. But Rin read something else on those thin features, alongside anger though Rin couldn’t define those clouds whirling in Kisumi’s eyes. “I’m trying to be here, to help, to…” Kisumi struggled to find his words. “But I’m not as good as you.”

“Huh?” Rin’s eyebrows shot for his hairline. “What-”

Kisumi rose one hand to stop him.

“You’re talented, Rin. You work hard to achieve your goals but you have talent.” Kisumi’s gaze fell to the floor. “But I’m not like you, I, I don’t have your talent.”

“Kisumi.”

“Just, just… Let me finish.” Kisumi stammered. Rin saw his lover’s throat work, Adam’s apple bobbing high and low. “I’ve got to take extra classes and go to more auditions and I’m aware we don’t spend time together and I want to, I want to, I…”

Just as Kisumi’s voice broke, Rin leaned up and pulled Kisumi in a tight embrace. Kisumi tried to push him, a light fist landing repeatedly on his bare shoulder. Rin softly held on, hands sliding around the thin frame of his lover, and Kisumi grasped loosely at the sides of his tank top. With the absence of a grip, the pillow fell between their feet. Rin nuzzled the clear strands as he settled back on his heels, pulling Kisumi closer.

For a moment, they stayed like that, sitting on their bedroom floor. It felt like everything was numb for Rin, except for the places in contact with Kisumi, and his mind kept looping back to that box he wished for the umpteenth time he hadn’t thrown away. So it was strange to feel his heart racing again and his throat become dry when Kisumi straightened up to press their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry.” Rin murmured, eyelashes batting away tears. “I’m sorry, I…”

Rin took in a slow breath to steady the frantic beats of his heart and gently cupped Kisumi’s cheeks. His lover’s tender gaze was enough for him to understand the biggest part of the storm was behind them. Wrinkles of worry remained in Kisumi’s eyebrows so Rin closed the gap between them and kissed him, hands snaking slightly down to run soothingly the pad of his thumbs on the angles of Kisumi’s jaw. It hadn’t been long but he hated refraining from touching Kisumi and in that very moment, he was starving.

Rin shuddered as one of Kisumi’s hand carded through his hair while he nipped at Kisumi’s bottom lip. It elicited a soft moan from Kisumi who tugged on his tank top so Rin reluctantly pulled away, slightly breathless, to discard the piece of clothing. After that, he freed Kisumi from his own t-shirt before pushing him against the bed. Kisumi let his head fall back on the edge of the mattress in a half conscious offer. Rin gladly took the opportunity to worry the tender skin of this bare neck.

Kisumi moaning as his mouth slid from neck to collarbone only encouraged him to sink his teeth a little deeper, to suck on the supple flesh a little harder. When he finally pulled back, Rin was giddy on Kisumi’s moans and seeing him so out of breath, hazy violet eyes blown dark, made Rin’s head spin. He dove back to capture a nipple this time, and Kisumi elegantly arched his back to seek more contact. Long fingered hands clawed on Rin’s shoulders, making him suck harder on the perked bud of flesh.

“Rin…” Kisumi soughed in between moans.

Rin temporarily moved away from his lover to dig in the drawer of the night stand. Once he had the bottle of lube, he turned back to Kisumi who was in the middle of shedding his tiny jean short. Rin drew the article of clothing along the rest of Kisumi’s endless legs, pressing open mouth kisses here and there. Kisumi cupped his face and pulled him into a heated kiss, and somehow the urgency he showed was contagious, making Rin impatient enough to simply tug aside Kisumi’s boxers instead of removing them.

Rin warmed up the lube in his hands before coating his fingers and hurriedly applying some on the puckering hole. His middle finger smoothly slid in, Kisumi’s lips parting a little more as he tentatively pumped it in and out. After a while, Rin added a second finger and breathed through clenched teeth in order to remain collected. His erection was painfully straining under the fabric of his boxers.

Rin leaned in to pepper kisses on Kisumi’s face, carefully pushing away locks of hair stuck on his forehead, only to hiss when he felt Kisumi yanking his cock free from his underwear, delicate fingers jerking him steadily. Rin arched into the touch, his fingers briefly faltering, and Kisumi used the moment to lap a long lick up Rin’s throat, tongue flat and heavy.

“God, Kisumi….” he groaned, pushing a third finger further in.

Kisumi retaliated with a bite and Rin couldn’t help the whine that passed his lips. The room grew less silent, filled with soft moans and sighs, until Kisumi broke a particularly long and breath taking kiss, eyelids so heavy Rin could’ve compared it to his sleepy face if it weren’t for his plump lips and the dark pink dusting his cheekbones. Kisumi carded a hand through Rin’s locks while using the other to push away his wrist.

“Hurry, Rin…” It was murmured in a shaky, rough voice that made the remaining blood in Rin’s brain rush south.

So Rin gladly complied and hurriedly coated his cock with lube and aligned himself. Rin took a long breath in as he plunged into Kisumi with one swift, careful move that tore a delicious broken moan from his lover’s throat. For a short while, they only breathed, chests heaving with the contained effort of not moving. Then Rin gently hooked Kisumi’s legs on each of his shoulders and braced his hands on the edge of the mattress.

Rin realized the position must be somewhat uncomfortable for Kisumi as he picked up the pillow, forgotten few centimeters away from them, and placed it between his shoulders and the bed. Rin withdrew a little after Kisumi nodded him the green light and admired the goose bumps breaking on the pale skin of his lover.

After that, Rin set a rather fast pace, fingers digging in the plush of the comforter instead of gripping tightly Kisumi’s hips. He couldn’t leave marks when his boyfriend had an audition in two days. Kisumi locked his fingers at the back of Rin’s neck, back bowing with each thrust. Rin spread his legs a little more, lowering the angle, and snapped his hips a little harder.

“Again…”

Kisumi’s eyes fluttered close while his lips parted on a string of keen moans. Rin bit his lower lip, filtering his own groans, Kisumi’s voice sending burning white shivers right through his lower belly. He felt Kisumi’s fingers fisting in his hair and the sting of the harsh yank made him pant roughly. For a moment, Rin stopped thinking, hips moving of their own accord.

“I’m close… Rin!”

Rin nuzzled the angle of Kisumi’s jaw and bit, forgetting about leaving marks, head spinning. Kisumi arched up, tugged even harder on his lover’s hair, and clenched around Rin’s cock. Rin moaned under the overwhelming sensation and his hips jerked erratically, all control lost. One last gasp fell from Kisumi’s lips, body tensed as he came, spilling on his abs and stomach. Rin found his own release midway through Kisumi’s orgasm, breath knocked out of his lungs and vision going white.

Both their bodies sagged, half against the bed half on the floor, and Rin tried his best not to crush Kisumi under him. Once he caught enough breath to be sure he wouldn’t faint or feel dizzy, Rin slipped out and quickly rubbed his knees, the imprint of the parquet floor burning his skin. Kisumi held out his hands lazily and Rin buried himself in his lover’s embrace, hugging him back tightly.

* * *

 

Kisumi opened his eyes as the mattress dipped down under Rin’s weight. A quick glance to the digital clock told him it was way too early to wake up. The dim light of the ascending moon barely pierced through the veiled curtains, casting a soft glow around Rin’s silhouette. Kisumi snuggled close, wrapped his arm around his waist and Rin slightly turned his head.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.” Rin whispered.

“Why did you need to take another shower?”

Rin completely turned around and pressed his lips to Kisumi’s forehead.

“Had to go out for a little while.” was the only answer Kisumi got.

When Kisumi frowned, Rin simply gestured toward the chair in front of the bed. A slightly beaten up cardboard box sat there, no label on it, unlike the others piled up here and there in the bedroom. Kisumi kicked the comforter and sheets out of the way and was next to the chair in one blink, heart swelling in his chest. He barely opened it before running back to the bed and jumped on Rin who let out a small oof under the impact.

“Forgiven?” Rin asked after petting his lover’s hair for a while.

Kisumi thought of the box, his ballet shoes sitting inside, intact. He slipped his body back under the covers and scooting close to Rin’s body.

“Forgiven.” Kisumi said in the crook of Rin’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! All comments are welcomed ^^ And if you'd like, drop me a message on [tumblr](http://nightgreyowl.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
